Roots
by liten-kiddo
Summary: Aidyn moved back to Forks with her family, but when they get ther, nothing is as she remembers. Theres a group of half naked boys running around that seem..off. A group of boys who seem all too interested in her family. And more importantly, Aidyn herself
1. Welcome to Forks

So... This is basically just a lil' fic I whipped up for fun. Don't hate, reviews are welcome. I promise it isn't what it seems. Keep reading to be "pleasantly surprised".

Also, I don't claim anything to do with the books, Stephanie owns all that. Lucky lady.

Lastly: Rated T for future chapters. Possibly just swearing and slight sexual references/ nudity. Possibly more.

* * *

I pressed my face against the window and blew on the cold glass. A small portion of it fogged over and I leaned back to draw a heart in the cloud before it evaporated. The inside of my father's trailblazer was warm enough, compared to the snow beginning to fall outside of it.

"Well what do you know. Kiddo, I do believe we are in Forks. Only a little ways left until La Push." My father, Ron, turned, taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to beam hopefully at me.

"Yeah, Dad. It looks great." I forced a smile back, trying not to wince as my cheek muscles strained in protest. This was homecoming for him after seventeen long years, working and living in the slums of New Jersey.

"What do you think, Tommy?" I saw Ron's eyes travel up to the rear view mirror in order to look at my little brother, who had been unceremoniously kicked into the back seat the last time we stopped for gas. Being the oldest had its advantages.

"Awesome." Tommy nodded, bouncing in his seat.

I shook my head at his childish actions. He was only thirteen, of course he was excited to move to Forks. His best friend was only going to be a few minutes walk away from us now.

"I promised Seth yesterday I would call as soon as we got there." Tommy stopped bouncing for a half of a second. "When are we gonna get there?" The bouncing started again.

"Chill out, Squirt. We'll get there soon enough." Ron laughed, slowing down to keep inside the towns speed limits. I turned back towards my window and cringed as a sign flew by, welcoming us to Forks, Washington.

The shutters that hung on the tiny house were an off-beat gray that resembled the constant color of the sky in this town a little too much for my personal comfort. I planned to slap some sort of bright, cheerful color on them as soon as I could scrounge up the right kind of paint.

The house itself might have been white or beige once, but the time and constant rain of Forks had worn the paint dull. Flower boxes hung under each window, empty since the previous owner had moved out. I scrutinized them from where I was standing and winced. Perhaps they had been empty long before.

"Aidyn?" I spun around, startled by the voice of Ron behind me. "Well?" He flung his arms out, awaiting my answer with baited breath. I winced again, knowing the pain I had caused him before when I told him there was no way in hell I would move to Forks.

"It's great, Dad." I wrapped my skinny arms around him, ignoring the rough shell of his coat rubbing against my face. "We have roots here. I feel like I'm home already."

"You're sure?" He asked, looking over me like I had looked over the house moments before.

"Positive." I untangled my arms and picked up the duffel bag I had set on the ground to hug him. "Let's get inside before it starts snowing again." I suggested, hoping the sudden change of topic would hide my lie. "Maybe Tommy has figured out how to connect the phone by now." I started towards the door.

"Aidyn," I stopped, turning back to look at my dad,.The hopefulness in his face made me want to run back to him like I was a little girl, throw my arms around him and hug him until my muscles were sore and my bones creaked.

"I'm fine. This is all gonna work out." I gave him a lousy half smile. It was the best I could manage. "Hey, who knows, right? Maybe Tommy will turn out normal, I'll get a steady boyfriend, you'll flourish at your job... We can be one of those sickeningly normal families Aunt Amelia likes to watch sitcoms about." I saw him open his mouth, ready to rebut my little speech. "We can even get a dog."

I saw Ron shake his head slightly, looking at me warily. "No dog." He said, walking towards the house. When he opened the door it creaked dangerously in protest. "Have to fix that..." He muttered under his breath, shuffling into the kitchen to begin unpacking one of the few boxes we had brought with us.

"What dog? We're getting a dog?" Tommy stumbled into the bare living room, a fistful of wires in one hand.

"No dog!" Ron yelled from the kitchen, making both of us grin. "Thomas Oliver Williams! What the hell have you done to this phone?"


	2. Seth Clearwater

ANote: Ugh, this chapter feels so slow to me (again). But I can't find any way to get around it, so please, just hang in there. The next chapter picks up the story. Promise.

* * *

"Shit!" I whispered, dropping the sheet of sandpaper that had been devouring my finger pads for the past few hours. Blood began to well up on the tips and I slid to the floor, leaning back against the semi-smooth cupboards.

"Aidyn? Is everything alright in here?" I saw Ron peek around the corner, a screwdriver in one hand and the back of Tommy's shirt in the other; Tommy still wearing it.

"Oh, yeah." I stuck my torn fingers in my mouth, grinning around them. "I'm doing just great. Hows it going in there?"

"Sparky here decided to redo the electric in the living room." He held up the screwdriver and wiggled it slightly. After a closer look I realized the tip was blackened, as if someone had purposely stuck it in, well, an electrical outlet.

"Mm. That explains the power flash earlier." I muttered, shaking my hand.

"Dad, let me go." Tommy muttered, knocking Ron's hand away from him and adjusting his clothes.

"No more, Tom. I mean it this time."

"Yeah, yeah." Tommy rocked back and forth on his heels, looking at the front door hopefully.

I snorted and picked up the sandpaper, pulling myself to my feet with a little help from the counter behind me. I looked between my father and younger brother, blinking in surprise. No matter how many times I saw them together, the likeness between them always shocked me.

My father was tall and lean, a slight belly peeked through his shirt, the only thing betraying his age besides the gray peeking through the jet black hair on his head. His dark skin clashed with the plaid shirt he had put on this morning, but lit up his dancing brown eyes. Tommy was the much younger, much skinnier version of Ron. His skin was also a few shades lighter, due to our mother being full Bulgarian.

"Seth's here!" Tommy suddenly said, startling me.

"That kid will be the death of us." Ron said, tossing the screwdriver onto the counter and walking to the door to greet Tommy's long time friend. "Seth Clearwater!" he boomed, throwing out his arms in mock surprise. "What has your mother been feeding you? Growth supplements?"

"No, sir. All that fresh air finally got to me." The voice that answered, Seth, was just as loud and almost as deep as Ron's.

I leaned around Tommy to look at Seth, and realized I was looking at his ribcage, right where I expected his head to be. I let my eyes travel up his torso before gasping quietly to myself. Seth had gotten i huge i/ .

After his quick reunion between Tommy and Ron he turned to me, an overly-interested grin stuck on his face. "Hey there, Aidyn. Been good?"

I snorted quietly. "Good." I confirmed, shaking my head and returning to my task. "Suave," My hands shook as the sandpaper caught along the grains of wood. "Really suave, Seth." He had changed so much in the three years since I'd been in Forks, it scared me. My stomach sank when I realized who he reminded me of.

"We're leaving for the Clearwater's place. Any desire to go, Adie?" Ron asked, pausing at the door for my decision.

"No." I shook my head and ducked past the group of men, heading towards the first bedroom in the tiny hallway. "I think I'll just take a nap, relax. I'm still not used to the time change." I shrugged in apology, not bothering to look back as I kicked the door shut.

"Whats her problem? PMS?" Tommy asked before the dull thump that followed signified Ron swatting him on the back of his head.

Seth giggled wildly, sounding more like the fifteen-year-old he truly was, not the full-grown man that had shown up at our door not five minutes ago.

"Not another word. Shes probably just shocked Seth turned into a giant overnight." Ron said, locking the door behind him.

"Dad, you don't have to lock the doors here, it's not like we're still in Jersey."

"Maybe shes just overcome with the fact I've gotten so goo looking." Seth declared, his voice trailing off as they loaded into the trailblazer.

I laid down on the bed Ron had put together last night, inhaling deeply through my nose._ Don't panic_. I told myself, kicking off my sneakers and pulling the duvet around me. I don't know how much time had passed until I finally fell asleep, slipping into the dreamless bliss that I hadn't had for months.

* * *

AN: So... I've decided this sucks so much, I have to write the next chapter, just to maintain that I will not be disgusted with myself for writing this. 


	3. Late

The next two weeks flew by. After the slightly embarrassing way I acted last time Seth was over, I had found ways to keep myself busy when any of Tommy's other friends dropped in. Our wooden floors were spotless; a speck of dirt barley had time to settle on the floor before I attacked it. The cabinets in the kitchen had been painted, along with Ron and Tommy's rooms. The living area that drifted into the hall was primed and ready for the next time a friend dropped by.

I only realized how much time had passed when Thomas leaned into my doorway one Sunday afternoon, his face bright and anxious as always.

"So, I'm gonna go help Seth and Quil with the car they've been working on." He blinked down at me, his face twisted into what he thought was a brotherly smile.

I looked up from my position on the floor, where I had been tacking the trim back on where it had started to peel off.

"So?" He shoved his rough hands into his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet. I noted his pants were getting too short and made a mental note to find him some new ones. Soon.

"Tommy," I muttered, pulling one of my knees up to my chin and setting the hammer on the floor. "What are you implying?"

"That you come and help us." He shifted his eyes away quickly, but I could already see the pity that was buried just under the dark surface. "Come on, Aidyn! You haven't even met Quil yet, not really. Please? I'm sure they'd be cool with you being there."

"Alright." I muttered, standing up and folding my arms over my chest.

"You're coming?" He asked, seeming slightly surprised.

"No. I do want to know how much Dad payed you, though." I waited for an answer, cocking my hip to one side. Despite my stature leaning towards the smaller scale, I knew for someone who stood just under 5'3 and hardly topping 100 pounds, I could be intimidating when I wanted to. It helped a hammer was siting casually at my feet.

When he didn't look back at me, I knew I had my answer.

"He should have known I knew you better." I said, slapping him playfully on the arm.

Tommy shook his head, "You know what? You could come anyways. I'd even give the money back." He said, approaching the situation from a different angle.

"You wouldn't give a cent back unless he pried it from your cold, dead hands. And I know you'd rather jump off the side of a building than have me hang out with you and your little buddies." I bent back down, picking up the hammer.

"They aren't little."

"Be back before dark." I called as he walked out the door, huffing about how there was no need for me to be so damn touchy.

* * *

They were late. Both of them were very, very late. 

Ron, of course, had called to tell me he was going to be at work for another few hours. This was normal, considering my dad had practically married his job- and my mother- just a few months out of college. Tommy, who had sworn on his life he would be back in time for supper, had still not shown.

I waited by the clock for hours, watching as six slowly became seven, transferred to eight, paused at nine for a good deal of time and was creeping its way towards ten. Every second became eternity to me.

"Thomas, you little bastard." I glanced at the wall clock again. "Where the hell are you?"

I paced the floor, twisting my hands behind my back. Even cleaning had lost the peaceful effect it had on me.

Eleven. Eleven-thirty.

"Thats it." I whispered, lacing up my sneakers and pulling the parka over my hooded sweatshirt. "I can't take this anymore."

* * *

My feet quickly lost all their feeling as I stamped across the frozen ground. Thankfully, the storms had laid off for a few days and there was no snow, just a frost the crunched dully. I was bent over, hands shoved in my pockets, looking down at my feet churning steadily on the field of grass. 

As far as I could remember, Tommy had said something about a car and a boy named Quil. A boy who's address in the phone book put him directly behind the only convenient store left in La Push.

I reached the edge of the woods, not pausing to think about what sort of danger that could lurk in the forest of an Indian reservation. I was too busy being worried about the remaining members of my family to even consider my own safety.

I shuddered, not bothering to stop and consider any other options. Tonight was just too cold. No one was crazy enough to go out in this.

I was almost halfway through the shortcut, feeling relived, when a snap made me spin around, my heart rate accelerating in the same moment. Blood pulsed through my veins and my ears began to roar, demanding that I run. _Escape! _I screamed in my mind, my feet frozen where I stood.

As figure in the distance loomed closer, I stepped back, keeping my eyes focused on the creature, panic bubbling up and rendering me speechless. _Whatever that is, _my mind told me carefully, as if I didn't already know, _It's going to rip you to shreds._

I opened my mouth, ready to scream, when I got control of my muscles again and pushed off the log I was standing on, flinging myself into a full sprint. I ran until I thought my heart would explode, the sick part of me reminding myself to lay off the cigarettes if I lived through this.

I slowed, the sickening feeling of someone following me was gone, now. Perhaps I had imagined the entire thing. I kicked some dirt off my shoe, trying to calm the feeling of adrenaline that set my veins on fire.

"Who are you?" A strong male voice demanded, causing me to fall backwards in shock.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you?!" I was trying to scream back, but only a few squeaks emitted.

"Paul." The giant man bent down, one hand extended. With a shock I thought he wanted to shake hands with me sitting in a pile of dirt, but instead he gripped my upper arm, practically dragging me to my feet. His voice was hard and angry as he addressed me. "What do you think you're doing out in the woods at night? It isn't safe."

"Well, apparently so." I squeaked, trying to yank my arm out of his grip. It was a lost cause. I may as well let him have it.

"Are you from around here?" He peered down at me, trying to decipher my face in the darkness.

"I'm Ron Williams oldest kid." I shook the hood off my head as he looked me over, a sudden grin on his face.

"Tom's sister?" He asked, the same look I had seen two weeks ago on Seth's face now adorned his face, which looked much more like a mans.

"I got worried when he didn't come home." I gritted through my teeth. I was going to kill Tommy. Who called him 'Tom', anyways?

"You shouldn't worry about Tom." He sorted as if that was the stupidest reason I could have for being in the woods past dusk. "He's with Quil."

"Yes, I know." I gave a violent tug on my arm and he let it go, causing me to stumble back in surprise. I stopped in shock when I realized he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of jeans. "Are you-" I began to ask when I was interrupted by him picking me up and slinging me over one of his bare shoulders.

"You're not allowed to be here." Paul said, quickening his pace to a jog. "Sam's orders." He whispered, but I couldn't be sure if thats what he said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I can walk on my own!" I whisper-screamed, struggling against the firm grip he had across my legs. I felt like a sack of potatoes as my head and torso bounced against the rock slab that made up the muscles in his back. I swore quietly under my breath, trying desperately not to look down at his butt.

"Quil! Sam!" I felt humiliation spread across my face as Paul called for them. I couldn't imagine ever living this one down. "Tom! I seem to have found something that belongs to you."

* * *

AN: Oh, writers block. R&R (read and reveiw) while I get some R&R (rest and relaxation). 


	4. Starting Again

Thanks so much for the comments, they really help. :) Jacob in next chapter, maybe, perhaps?

* * *

Paul trotted up to the wooden house, which looked almost identical to all the others I had seen in La Push. A group of huge boys- most of them shirtless, like Paul- crowded around the door, wolfish grins plastered all over their faces. A few of of them jeered when Paul set me down, causing me to turn even more scarlet under my caramel skin.

I was going to murder my little brother.

"There you go." Paul said, patting my head as if I was a trophy he had brought home.

"I hope you get syphilis and die." I whispered, stalking back into the house after the group of boys.

"Don't be hard on Paul, Aidyn. He was just just doing his job." The tallest of the boys told me. He looked too old to be hanging out with a bunch of teenagers to me.

"Is his job to frighten young women and carry them home to have his way with them while they're in shock?" I asked, feeling annoyed. I knew the embarrassment would settle in later. Hopefully after I got home. "If so hes doing splendidly."

"Feisty," I heard a thin-faced boy mutter and throw himself back down into one of the reclining chairs. "I like it."

"Embry." The one who had told me about Paul threw the so-called Embry a dirty look before turning back to me. "Sam Uley." He said, his voice deep and smooth. Definitely a mans voice.

"Aidyn Williams." I shook his hand grudgingly, noting that his hand had been as warm as Paul's arms. I didn't like these boys. The odd way they watched Tommy unnerved me. I had never liked people taking a special interest in my family.

Sam captured my attention, quickly introduced me to the other boys. Name flew through my ears, only a few catching. Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin. All of them looked like brothers. Identical brown skin and short, black hair. A stab of pain went through my chest when I realized I had included Tommy in that group. His hair was still long though, hanging down to his shoulders and smashed up in the back.

"Nice to meet you all. Lets go, Tommy." I stepped away from the group of boys, sweating from the stifling heat they all generated. I was still angry at the fact he had decided to stay here without telling me.

"What? You just got here." Embry swung to his feet, looking around worriedly.

"And now we are leaving." I said, giving them my best smile before grabbing Tommy by his sleeve and marching back out the door.

"But, what about Ja-"

"Shut up!" Quil whispered, punching Embry violently in the side.

"Later guys." Tommy yelled as I drug him out of the house.

"You are in so much trouble, young man." I scorned as soon as we were out of earshot.

"What? How am I in trouble?" He swatted my hand away from his shirt. "You're only three years older than me."

"You said you'd be home before it got dark." I ignored the jab about my age.

"No, _you_ said I would be home before it got dark." He rebutted, feeling smug about himself.

"I also said I wasn't going to see your friends today." I climbed a log he simply stepped over, and smirked at me. "And guess what? I saw your little buddies today. One of them even took me for a little ride."

"Yes, I'm sure he did."

"What?" I stumbled, catching myself right before I fell.

"Nothing."

"Shut up." I stomped through the house, flipping on the lights as I went. My little brothers laughter trailed me until I slammed the door to my room shut.

"Goodnight, Aidyn."

I didn't bother to answer as I pried my window open and pulled myself up into the sill. I shook the pack around gently before drawing out a long, white cigarette and popping it into my open mouth with a desperate sigh. And patted my jackets pockets.

"Now, where did that damn lighter go?


	5. Seven

Super short chapter guys! Sorry! I have to write a report on my year in Sweden, but then I'll update again.

* * *

That night I slept in my window, my face pressed up against the cold glass, trying to draw the heat of embarrassment away from my face. An ashtray rested on my thigh, halfway full and threating to slid off with every breath I took until the sun leaking through the glass finally woke me.

I slid out of my sill, my legs cramped and shaky from being twisted to fit in the narrow window space. The ashtray would get dumped the next time I took out the garbage. The watch the weighed down my wrist claimed to be just past six in the am. I pushed a thumb over the watch face grudgingly. It had gotten dirty last night when I was in the woods.

I stripped off my sweatshirt and the shirt under it, wincing as they caught the tip of my nose. It was still tender from when it got broken, about three months ago. Hitting it against Paul's back hadn't exactly helped its healing process, either. For a split second I vied for my life a year ago, but scorned myself immediately. This was who I was now. I couldn't go back.

The sound of Ron's car starting made me sigh in relief as I stripped off my sneakers and filthy jeans. Having him confront me about last nights little adventure was not something that I was looking forward to. It was on the same level as explaining to him that the unknown purchase he had found on his visa receipt had been for my birth control pills.

I walked down the hallway to the only bathroom in my underwear- Ron was already gone and I could still hear Tommy's snores from across the hall- and cranked the shower on, stripping down the rest of the way before I ducked in, sighing as the droplets of heat perforated my back and shoulders.

I stood in the same spot for a long time, unwinding the kinks in my neck and shoulders. After a solid ten minutes I sighed, letting the painful memories of yesterday wash down the drain. I stepped back, rubbing shampoo into my scalp gently as I combed over my thoughts.

I missed home. Not necessarily being back in Jersey, but the feeling of constant family. When we lived in Queens the idea that I could walk across the street and be with my best friend was more than enough for me to stay. Now that we were back in Forks, the feeling had evaporated.

I rinsed my hair, still lost in memory. We had moved to New Jersey when I was three. My parents felt it would be easier on all of us if we were at least in the same country as the rest of my dads family. My moms side remained in Bulgaria. As far as I can remember they never came to see us.

Every Christmas we went to see my dad's family here in Forks, even though it was over three thousand miles away. My grandparents died before I was born, but I had a few aunts and uncles that welcomed us with open arms.

I stood, lost in memory for what felt like hours. I knew I was running out of hot water when I climbed out of the shower, scrambling for a towel to ward of the chill that hit me.

I buffed my arms and face dry, focusing on the giant mirror in front of me. I had cut my waist-length hair to my shoulders right before I left home. Long hair seemed unpractical with all the rain up here. I was sure it would never get dry. The wispy style it had taken on made me frown slightly. The color seemed so much lighter with less hair, too. I had gotten used to the rich chocolate brown, laced with bright highlights. It was now much lighter than before, streaks of white gold- most definitely a gift from my mothers genetics- racing through it.

I took on most of my looks from my mother. Long lashes that surrounded dark, forest green eyes, a small, full mouth and straight nose. Of course my fathers Indian heritage had warped my face, distorting what could have been perfect features. My nose was dented, even more so since it had been broken. My eyes were set deep and my mouth was crooked when I smiled, giving me the look of a rouge fox. I laughed and dried my hair. I had things to do today, and none of them included staring at a mirror.

Once most of the condensation on the mirror had cleared, I wrapped the towel more tightly around me, tossed my dirty garments into the hamper and unlocked the bathroom door, striding out into the hallway without bothering to check first.

The embarrassment I had felt last night was nothing to compare to this.

Seven boys stood there; a group of Tommy's friends. Their eyes bugging out of their heads and their mouths hanging open in surprise.

* * *

I know I said Jacob would be in this chapter, but...well, he is, sort of. Ah, anyways. It goes full-swing in the next chapter. Remember: Reviews make the heart grow fonder.


	6. No

Okay guys... This is the end for today, I have to get some stuff done and I'm running on absolutely zero hours of sleep. Thank you all so much for commets, though. I take all of them into consideration and I'm pretty exicted with some of the stuff you guys are suggesting. The more reviews I get, the faster it gets out. Seriously... It's like fuel to a fire.

* * *

The array of words that flew through my head left me speechless. I screamed at myself, hoping that I could make a quick getaway, but no such luck came. I was destined to stand there until I died. Most likely of horror. 

I felt small an vulnerable under their identical gazes, and somewhere in the back of my mind I was trying to remember who was who. Seth, Quil, the cheeky boy from last night, Paul, a smaller boys who looked about the same age as Tommy, and two new boys standing beside the cheeky fellow and Quil.

I blushed furiously, from the top of my scalp down to my littlest toe. Hadn't anyone taught them manners? If I had stumbled upon someone half-naked I would have apologized and looked away. All of these boys stared openly; I felt like they were looking at an issue of Playboy.

"Well," One of the boys stepped forward, grinning impishly. "You really didn't have to dress up for me. In fact, you didn't have to dress at all."

I knew he was joking- what was his name, Quil? Paul?- but I didn't find it near as funny as the rest of the group did, snickering quietly behind the boy who had spoken.

The only one who didn't seem as if he was having a good time at my expense was still staring at me. Though he looked at me as if I had crawled out of the grave and offered him an exotic massage. I glanced at his face, oddly beautiful and topped with messy black silk. His eyes stared past mine, glazed and seemingly horrified.

I hadn't realized that I looked _that_ bad in a towel.

"Um, Aidyn? Don't you think you should put on some clothes before you socialize?" I jumped at the sound of Tommy's voice behind me. He was carrying a loaf of wonder bread in one hand and a gallon of milk in the other.

"I, for one, don't mind in the least." The boy who had stepped forward said.

I shook my head furiously, gripping the top of my towel with one hand as I backed into my room. The second the door was shut and firmly locked, I let the towel drop and began to scrounge through my chest of drawers in search of a bra and undershorts, yanking on the first ones I could find. A pair of jeans and a white tee followed; all thrown on in record speed.

I peeked out the window, and after seeing the sleeting rain I added a form-fitting plaid button up to my layers.

"Aidyn! How do you turn the stove on?" Tommy called through my door.

"You and your little gang of buddies can rebuild an entire car, but can't figure out how to turn a stove on?" I yelled back, smoothing the blue fabric until you couldn't see the wrinkles the trip in my duffel had left.

I made sure my hair was smooth before I unlocked the door. I had decided to face the firing squad head-on.

"Finally decided to join us, huh?"

"Yeah, well," I flashed one of them- I'm pretty sure it was Quil- a small smile. "Someone should be out here who knows how to work a stove." I walked over to where Tommy and Seth were fiddling with the knobs on the oven and slapped their hands away, taking control of the situation.

"French toast?" Seth asked with a small smile.

"Don't you have someone else to feed you?"

"Yes, but shes visiting family in Portland." Embry pulled eggs out of the refrigerator, mixing them together as I got out a frying pan and heated the stove.

"Ah," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So," Paul pulled himself on the counter near the stove, smiling down at me. "You and Tom just moved here from...?"

"Jersey." I flipped over the bread in the pan and started the next batch. I wasn't too fond of Paul after his eairler comments.

"Yeah, but you've been here before, right? You have like an aunt or something that lives in Olympia." Seth interjected, leaning over my shoulder to look at the meal he was about to consume.

"Get off." I muttered, elbowing him gently in the ribs and tossing the overflowing plate of French toast into the center of the table.

It was gone before I finished washing out the pan.

"Weren't there more of you here?" I asked in a casual manner, still focusing my attention on the sink.

"Jared and Jake had to leave early. Something about the First Beach." Collin shrugged. He the smallest of the boys, but still topped me by at least six inches.

"Probably some kids making a ruckus." Quil snorted into his coffee mug as if this was really an issue they dealt with all the time.

"If they need us they'll call." Embry confirmed.

I raised an eyebrow at them. They had said all this as if it was their job, their duty to stop something like this.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? Like Jacob or Jared would ever call for help." Paul carried his dishes to the sink.

"Aw, come on, Paul. Give Jake a brake, would ya?" Embry stood up, followed by the rest of the boys.

"Would the both of you just shut up?" Quil asked, shaking his head as if he were scolding children. "We're not in normal presence."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense." Collin said, giving me a confused look. "Don't they already know about..." He cut off, scratching at his throat.

Quil took the opportunity to smack Collin on his back violently, as if he were choking on a piece of food. "There, there. Breathe easy, little buddy."

I furrowed my brow, intrigued more than ever. Collin hadn't been chewing anything, and unless it was possible to choke on thin air...

"Later Tom, Aidyn."

I looked up in shock, my scrub brush still clutched in one hand. The boys were trailing out the back door, Quil's hand locked around Collin's shoulders, whispering fiercely in his ear.

"Interesting friends." I told Tommy, throwing the sponge in the soapy water and sinking down into on of the chair surrounding the table.

"I like them." Tommy sulked back, suddenly in a much more serious mood.

"All except for that Paul character."

"Whats wrong with you?" He thundered, lurching suddenly to his feet. "I don't understand how your friends are so perfect compared to mine!"

"What?" I looked up, truly confused. The thudding pain jabbed pins into my heart again. _No._

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He fumed, clenching his teeth together.

"Tommy. Chill out." Panic infiltrated my voice. _No, no, no, no, no._

"I don't want to calm down! I don't..." He broke off and turned, ripping open the door and flinging himself towards the forest.

"Tommy..." I whispered, not caring that the door was wide open and the rain was blowing into the house. I was losing the best friend I'd ever known. My little brother.

* * *

I'm sorry guys, it was unavoidable. :( And heres your two choices: longer chapters, but less of them or more chapters, but much shorter. If I make the chapters longer theres probably going to be a lot more chit chat between characters. 


	7. Lies Do Not Become Us We Become Liars

This is all I had time for today. And I don't really know about this chapter. Teeth clench. Sorry, I promise the next one will be longer. Maybe tonight?

* * *

Tears raced down my cheeks, pooling on the pillow under my head and staining the gray cotton with salt. I reached up a fist and ran it slowly across my face, wiping the evidence of a breakdown away. The tears gleamed like hot oil against my skin, and for a split second I wished it was. Crying had never done me any good. Why should it start now? 

The voices coming from the living room were had stopped me from throwing myself onto the floor and screaming until I began to hyperventilate. I knew how to control my actions, emotions, but when something went as deep as to make me feel it I was helpless.

"No, I'm sure hes fine. It might take him awhile to calm down, though." A mans voice.

"Are you sure this was the right thing to do?" My father.

"Most definitely. The change was brimming out of him the first day you arrived. Even Seth could see it coming. It's good you brought him here." The mans voice again. This time I recognized it.

"He'll be home soon?"

"As soon as he calms down. Are you sure you want to tell the girl?"

The girl? I clenched my teeth. Me.

"She has to know. It will be safer that way. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I do agree with you on this. Are you sure shes not...?"

"Positive. She takes on after her mother." Ron muttered as if this was a bad thing.

The sound of chairs scraping against the wooden floor brought me to my senses.

"May I talk to her? Alone?"

"Of course. Thank you, Sam."

The knock at the door brought me back to the real world.

"Come in." I called, my voice choked up with mucus from crying. Very attractive.

"Aidyn?" Sam opened the door and stepped carefully through it.

I dully noted he was dressed as Paul had been last night. A pair of shorts hung off his waist, his torso was bare.

I cleared my throat before answering. "Yeah? Take a seat." I muttered when he pointed to the end of my bed. I had a feeling he would have sat even if I wouldn't have given it the O.K.

"I wanted to talk to you about your brother. Tom." He said, making my bed bow as he settled onto the very edge.

"What about Tommy?" I was trying to keep my voice as confused as possible. I even furrowed my brow and scowled.

Sam hesitated. "Well, he isn't exactly normal."

"Did you just figure that one out?" My voice teetered; I wasn't far from hysteria.

"Yes and no. This is so difficult to explain. You see, Tom is a werewolf. I'm the leader of a small pack. Quil, Seth, Embry, Paul... A few others." He looked up to gage my reaction.

"No shit? And do you all meet on Thursdays to have tea with the Unicorn clan?" I was choking up. Thankfully he took it as stubbornness or disbelief.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." In that second I decided I hated him.

He waited for a few minutes. "Just try not to make him mad, alright? He could lose his temper very easily now. It wouldn't take much for him to kill you."

"You're insane."

"Promise me you won't entice him."

"Are you serious? Fine." I threw up my hands, "Whatever you want."

"Thank you. I know this is hard to accept, but its the truth." He stretched and stood up. "It's dark already. The winter months will do that to you."

I stared at him in disbelief. He was jumping from mythological creatures to the weather.

"Good luck with starting school Monday." He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "If you start to feel... odd. Like you can't see properly or you start to run a fever? Come see me."

"Sure." I choked out. He needed to leave. He needed to leave _now._

"Until next time."

The front door clicked shut behind him. He was gone. I flung myself off my bed, scampering towards the window. A giant black blur raced past, a pair of cut-off jeans tied to the back of its leg. It glanced towards my window.

Sam.

_Oh, god_. I curled over, touching my head to the floor, the tears trickling down my face were ones of anger now.. They were here, too. I had moved my family across the fucking country to get away from them and they were here, too.

A stream of bile raced up my throat and I barely made it to the bathroom before my stomach emptied itself itself into the porcelain bowl in front of me.


	8. NOTE

Hey!

This is sorta like an official note to all my readers of all my Twilight stories.

1. I will be continuing all the fics, no worries.

2. They _should _all be up to date within a few days. (Kind of Since Forever, Roots, Between Fate)

3. None of them coincide with each other. That would just be too difficult. You can think of them all as their own separate little worlds.

4. I love all of my reviews. And even those of you who don't. You guys are the bane of my resistance, but I'm glad I keep you entertained and you like my writing enough to read it. :)

5. I'm going to get to work on all the above mentioned right now.

Love,

-Kiddo


	9. Chapter 9

News Blip:

Just got back for an extended vacation. Don't know if anyone is still following, but if you are I plan to update stories within the next week or so. Thanks for reading!

-Kiddo


End file.
